1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaseous constituent supply device for supplying air containing a predetermined gaseous constituent. For example, the device is suitably used for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A gaseous constituent supply device disclosed in JP-A-2004-298607 blows and emits an air cannon projectile (e.g., air vortex ring) containing a perfume constituent. In the device, the perfume constituent is stored in a perfume unit, and supplied to a case from the perfume unit through a duct. When a compressing portion for compressing air in the case is actuated, air is blown from the case through an outlet of the case. Then, a shearing force is generated between the blown air and ambient air around the outlet. Thereby, the ambient air is sucked into the blown air. Thus, the air vortex ring can be formed into a ring shape.
However, because the ambient air is sucked into the air vortex ring, a concentration of the perfume constituent in the air vortex ring is lower than that in the case. Therefore, the concentration of the perfume constituent in the air vortex ring cannot be kept higher, even when the concentration of the perfume constituent in the case is made higher. That is, the air vortex ring containing a high concentration of the gaseous constituent cannot be supplied.
Further, in order to supply the perfume constituent into the case from the perfume unit, outside air is introduced into the perfume unit. Then, the outside air is made to contain the perfume constituent, and supplied to the case. Therefore, the concentration of the perfume constituent in the case is difficult to be made higher. That is, a high concentration of the perfume constituent cannot be supplied to a compartment of a vehicle. Furthermore, a size of the device may be larger, because the perfume unit and the case are separately disposed in the device.
A gaseous constituent supply device disclosed in JP-A-2000-176339 blows and emits an air cannon projectile (e.g., air vortex ring) containing a perfume constituent. In the device, a membrane-shaped compressing portion is disposed opposite to an outlet for emitting the air vortex ring through a pressure room holding a predetermined gaseous constituent. When the compressing portion is displaced toward the outlet, air containing the gaseous constituent in the pressure room is compressed. Therefore, the air cannon projectile containing the gaseous constituent can be emitted outward. The compressing portion is integrated with a pair of a magnet and a coil. When driving current (electricity) is supplied to the coil, a Lorentz force is generated so as to make the compressing portion to be displaced toward the outlet. The driving current is a rectangular-wave current.
However, when the driving current is supplied to the coil, the displacement of the compressing portion does not sufficiently respond to the rectangular wave, as shown in FIG. 42. Thereby, a transient distortion of the compressing portion may be generated relative to a target position. The transient distortion represents vibrations of the compressing portion. The transient distortion may generate noise, which is uncomfortable for occupants in the vehicle.
Further, the compressing portion has a compressing face for compressing air containing the gaseous constituent in the pressure room. The compressing face may have a concave shape relative to the outlet. When the compressing portion is displaced toward the outlet, the compressing face compresses air in the pressure room.
The compressing portion instantaneously compresses air in the pressure room, in order to emit the air cannon projectile. However, the instantaneous displacement of the compressing portion may generate impact noise toward occupants in the vehicle. Further, when the compressing face has the concave shape relative to the outlet, a directional angle of the impact noise is small. Thereby, the air cannon projectile may have a directional tendency (characteristic). Thus, the impact noise may have a high sound pressure, and the high sound pressure may be excessively transmitted to the occupants.
A gaseous constituent supply device disclosed in JP-A-2004-298607 includes a compressing portion, a perfume unit, a case and a duct. The compressing portion compresses air in the case. The perfume unit holds a perfume constituent therein. The duct is disposed between the perfume unit and the case, in order to supply the perfume constituent from the perfume unit to the case. The compressing portion compresses air containing the perfume constituent in the case, in order to emit an air mass containing the perfume constituent.
However, a size of the device may be large, because the compressing portion and the perfume unit are separately disposed in the device. Further, an electromagnetic valve of the duct has to be controlled, in order to mix the perfume constituent into air in the case.